


Сто дорог

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Иллестские хроники [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Когда-то папа рассказал маленькому Кретту легенду: чтобы найти счастье, нужно пройти сто дорог. Путь до винодельни стал сотым.





	Сто дорог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Босттвидский виноград](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373932) by [Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge). 



_Друг мой дорогой, знай: вся жизнь твоя — тлен,_

_А всё потому, что меж ног висит член!.._

— Гравс! — раздался громкий крик со второго этажа.

Кретт понимал нынешнего хозяина, чей управляющий, казалось, легко схватывал только такие песенки, похабные, от которых пылали щёки. К счастью, что копна чёрных вьющихся волос скрывала лицо.

_Знай, ты одиноким ложишься в кровать,_

_Что член твой висит, хотя должен стоять!_

Кретт отвернулся и сделал вид, будто стирал пыль с полки и не слышал громкий смех. Гостиная и без этого сверкала чистотой, только всё этим днём точно решило воспрепятствовать. Мало раскачивавшегося в кресле наглеца, чей взгляд, точно бурав, пронзал насквозь, так ещё и…

Может, всё же нет?

Кретт повернул голову в сторону двери.

Куда там? Разве с его везением надеяться на то, что собака, здоровая и лохматая, ушла? Отчего-то та любила улечься на пути и недобро зыркала на всех, кроме хозяина.

И угораздило Лаэрту, виноделу, приволочь из поездки здоровенную псину, тощую, со сбившейся в колтуны чёрно-белой шерстью. Приводить в порядок собаку приказано не кому попало, а слуге. Кретт ослушаться хозяина не посмел — не хватало только, чтобы тот выгнал и вынудил зарабатывать на жизнь в грязной вонючей таверне.

Сначала всё шло хорошо: пёс любил мыться и стоял смирно, когда Кретт поливал его тёплой водой из кувшина, но расчесаться не давался. Он заскулил, когда зубья прошлись первый раз по шерсти, но это было полбеды.

Кретт отложил тряпку и посмотрел на запястье.

Короткие шрамы поблёкли, но память осталась. Собака не стала терпеть боль, когда расчёска зацепилась за колтун, и укусила.

С тех пор Кретт её боялся.

— Зануда он! — Гравс щёлкнул пальцами. — Ещё и слух будь здоров.

— Вместо того чтобы меня обсуждать, мог бы разлить вино по бутылкам! — раздался гневный окрик уже с лестницы, судя по скрипнувшей ступеньке. — Пэрреты ждут!

Хозяин был невысоким и худеньким, поэтому — быстрым. Кретт восхищался его походкой, да и черты лица пусть и не были изящными, но приятными. Если бы не нахмуренные брови, то Лаэрта можно было бы назвать красивым.

— Ещё вчера… — отозвался Гравс и резво вскочил из плетёного кресла-качалки, — разлил. — Он повернулся ровно тогда, когда в дверном проёме появился сам хозяин. — Не понимаю эту придурь: бутылки могут разбиться по дороге, но — не поверите! — сделал, потому что… — вздох, — нужно было отвлечься, чтобы не дёргать шкурку.

Лаэрт, не терпевший пошлость, не осадил наглого помощника. Он ловко переступил — едва ли не перепрыгнул — через мирно дремавшего пса и вошёл в гостиную, недобро сощурил глаза, заметив покачивавшееся любимое кресло.

В этот раз полыхали не только щёки, но и уши Кретта. Что означало выражение «дёргать шкурку», ему было известно не понаслышке.

Но ведь не прилюдно же так выражаться, ещё и при хозяине!

«Ещё бы спустил штаны и…» — Кретт закусил губу и оправил рубашку, старенькую, но белоснежную и выглаженную. Он любил аккуратность. Эта черта и привлекла его в хозяине.

— Неужели? — Лаэрт едва заметно улыбнулся, отчего черты лица разгладились. — В таком случае встретишь Денба. У меня много дел, — махнул он рукой и, пригладив волосы, направился к выходу. — Кретт, не забудь накормить гостя! — бросил напоследок и едва ли не бегом удалился.

— Хорошо, — глухо ответил Кретт непонятно кому, потому что входная дверь хлопнула.

Можно было бы передохнуть, если бы хозяин забрал Гравса. Если уж тот не стеснялся при нём отпустить сальную шуточку, то что говорить про Кретта — жалкого полукровку, рождённого от жителя Чёрного Пути и уроженца Восточного Элмета?

Кретт давно привык, что его называли ублюдком, не выяснив, из какой он семьи. Сначала он пытался донести собеседникам, что рождён в любви и законном браке. Ну и что, что не видел отца? Жрецам храма Четырёх-то видно, есть муж у омеги или нет. У папы был, к тому же история знакомства такая красивая…

Никто не хотел слушать, ещё и этот пошляк Гравс — как они вообще снюхались с чопорным Лаэртом? — ясно давал понять, чего хочет, отпускал сомнительные комплименты, которые, видимо, считал верхом галантности.

«Я готов смотреть на твои губы, ласкающие мой член, вечно!» — наверное, считал, что этими словами мог очаровать кого угодно. Только Кретту хотелось врезать, выбить зубы, чтобы Гравс не скалился.

Но он никогда не был задирой, к тому же щербинка между зубами «ухажёра» ему нравилась, а улыбка, искренняя, добрая, не вязалась с чушью, которую тот нёс.

— Мне одному кажется, что хозяин невинный? — Гравс плюхнулся в кресло и заложил ногу за ногу, затем уставился на собеседника.

Ещё и вечные смешинки в постоянно прищуренных глазках.

— Не знаю! — Кретт пожал плечами. — Мне нет до этого дела. — Он прислонился спиной к стене. Хотелось уйти, чтобы не оставаться наедине с похотливым чудаком.

Он не солгал, точнее, сказал полуправду: ему не было дела до настоящего времени. Конечно, задавался вопросом, почему у хозяина, почти тридцатилетнего, нет мужа.

Но у всех случались разочарования. Все испытывали боль от неудавшихся отношений.

Кретт — тоже.

«Мало ли что я говорил? Ну как можно любить тебя, пустоцвета?» — вспоминались слова первого любовника, любимого, вернее.

До того Кретт никогда не стыдился, кем родился — все одинаково заслуживали счастье, даже беты, коим он и был. После… Злые слова он принял близко к сердцу.

— Зря он так! — вывел из воспоминаний Гравс. — Дождётся наш с тобой хозяин, что придётся купить мужа. Говорил я ему: «Езжайте в Босттвид — Лессер-то не раз зазывал! — и угостите своим вином кого-нибудь с большим членом, а потом подставьте зад!» Это пока он хорош собой, но красота-то вянет. Вот-вот — и тридцать лет останется позади!

Несмотря на неприличные выражения, слова не пустые. Ладно бы Лаэрт был бесплодным. Но ведь мог дать жизнь не одному ребёнку, но почему-то не хотел, плавал в собственном вине и парил среди виноградников. Кусок земли купил, которую скоро засадит молодыми лозами, дом собрался расширить.

Для кого?

Некому оставить «Гроздь».

Гравс не боялся, что в семье появится новый член, вероятно, невыносимый, любящий раздавать команды альфа.

По-видимому, Лаэрт не желал, чтобы им пытались управлять, предпочитал решать дела сам, поэтому не искал мужа.

Гравс открыто желал хозяину счастья, это было заметно по беспокойному блеску глаз, по сжатым губам.

— Так и сказал? — хохотнул Кретт и пригладил чёрные кудри, чтобы не падали на глаза.

— Нет, культурнее выразился! — Гравс поднялся, раскинул руки в стороны, вдохнул и выдал: — «Езжайте в Босттвид, к Лессерам, только не забудьте про обтягивающие штаны. Наверняка кто-нибудь из знатных господ захочет засадить большой член в вашу задницу!»

— Опять шутишь!

— Нет, я так сказал. Спроси у хозяина, если не веришь!

Гравс говорил это серьёзным тоном, и от этого его рассказ звучал гораздо смешнее, чем самый новый анекдот. Кретт не выдержал и расхохотался, представив выражение лица хозяина — как тогда, когда тот услышал совет, так и сейчас, от вопроса.

Гравсу же было не смешно. Он с грустью смотрел на собеседника.

Кретт замолчал и, покосившись на дверь, приметил, что пса нет. Надо бы уйти, заняться обедом.

Только не хотелось. С прямолинейным пошляком Гравсом скучно не было, а готовка — это такая тоска!

Только ведь надо.

— Посоветовал бы пройти ему сто дорог, только не поможет! — Кретт покачал головой и поправил упавшие на лоб кудри.

И вышел до того, как Гравс спросил:

— Сто дорог? Ты что, веришь в эту чушь? А нет, не веришь, хотя говоришь так, будто проходил!

 

***

Когда-то папа любил рассказывать легенду о воине, который пожелал встретить того, кто создан для него богами — истинную пару, вроде бы так, — и, пройдя сто дорог, нашёл. Кретт слушал и не шевелился, охота гонять клубки ниток, запутывать и срывать работу пропадала. Ведь сказки об отважных рыцарях, не побоявшихся невзгод, непогоды и чудовищ — по одному на каждом пути — куда увлекательнее, чем выкройки и обрезки ткани.

— Мой отец прошёл сто дорог из Элмета, чтобы встретить папу! — делился маленький Кретт со сверстниками.

И не понимал, почему его поднимали на смех.

Ведь папа не отрицал это и говорил, что сын встретит своё счастье, когда пройдёт такой путь.

Он же и успокаивал Кретта, рассказывал, что именно нужно вытерпеть, чтобы дети появились на свет, говорил, что хотел именно бету, которому будет это неведомо; чтобы не думать, что сын-альфа оставил где-то после себя внуков, о которых знать ничего не знает.

Кретт не хотел слушать. Ему казалось: будь он другим, его любимый остался бы с ним. Много позже он нашёл преимущество: мог заводить коротенькие, ни к чему не обязывавшие интрижки — как с альфами, так и с омегами. Но и это надоело, по-прежнему хотелось встретить того единственного, кто принял бы не для утех без последствий, но таким, какой он есть.

— Кретт! — отвлёк от воспоминаний зов.

Тарелка выпала из рук и разбилась.

И зачем Гравсу так орать? Ещё и топал как конь. Вскоре на кухне появился он сам, тёмные волосы растрепались, карман широких штанов подозрительно оттопыривался.

— Ну вот, мне попадёт, — подосадовал Кретт и пошёл за метлой.

Это была любимая тарелка хозяина, привезённая из Вилла, славившегося на весь Иллест керамикой.

— Да пёс с ней! — Гравс махнул рукой. — Он не заметит, если… Пэрреты пригласили хозяина к себе на день Сивали. Это его день. Надеюсь, его кто-нибудь хорошенько оттрахает так, чтобы пузо вздулось, и тогда ему будет на кого это… — указал рукой на стоявший на столе графин с остатками вина, — оставить!

— Боги! — У Кретта появилось ощущение, будто Гравса беспокоило одиночество хозяина куда сильнее, чем собственное. — Сам не пробовал поухаживать?

Ведь год прошёл с тех пор, как он здесь.

И весь год Гравс охаживал его, говорил, что их члены и задницы наверняка подойдут друг другу…

Несмотря на шуточки, у него никого не было, это Кретт знал бы, ведь утаить здесь что-либо, даже иголку, трудно.

— Я? За хозяином?! — Гравс рассмеялся. Хохотал он долго, затем вытер выступившие слёзы и добавил: — Дурак ты, причём сказочный, потому что только в легендах случается что угодно — все влюбляются без памяти: и рыцари в конюхов, и конюхи в лошадей… Тьфу, принцев!

В этом был весь он, похабный Гравс, рассудочный, невзирая на нарочитую распущенность, и верный хозяину и винодельне.

В отношениях, наверное, тоже не предаст никогда, мелькнула мысль в черноволосой голове — наследии Восточного Элмета — Кретта.

— Ну да, я сказочный дурак, — поделился он. — Верил в сто дорог, поэтому ушёл, когда папу убили какие-то ублюдки из-за пары серебряных монет. Нашу лачугу дёшево купили, я потратил всё, пока добирался до Босттвида. Там не нашёл ни работу, ни… — он махнул рукой, — судьбу. Я даже дороги считал: девяносто девятая вела к деревне…

Лучше не продолжать, ведь Гравс опять дураком обзовёт. Тот потеребил прядь волос, пока не выдал:

— Хозяина нет, а одну бутылку, которую он припас для Пэрретов, я припрятал. — Он сунул руку в карман.

Вот почему штаны так оттопыривались.

— Влетит, — улыбнулся он, — ой как влетит!

— Если не будешь болтать, не влетит, — огрызнулся Гравс. — Работать здесь — и не попробовать вино? Смеёшься? — Он вынул бутылку. — Ладно, если так боишься, идём вниз!

Праздник Сивали продлится всю ночь.

Один бокал — и Кретт вернётся к работе и выметет треклятые осколки.

 

***

Чего только на пьяную голову не померещится?

Кретт даже не поленился сосчитать.

И понял: дорога от деревни до «Грозди» — сотая.

Из-за вина, задурманившего голову, ему так казалось, а от поцелуев, настойчивых, снесло крышу. Порой мелькало чувство стыда, что нельзя, что с Гравсом ещё работать, и тот не преминёт съязвить, дескать, слуга хорош, сам опробовал со всех сторон, в том числе и сзади. Не совсем так: Кретт лежал на спине, закинув ноги, поросшие тёмными, в тон кудрям на голове, волосами, на плечи любовника.

— Да, твой зад будто сделан под мой член, — шепнул Гравс, в очередной раз толкаясь.

Было жарко, как всегда в дни Сивали, струйка пота стекла со лба, пряди намокли и слиплись. Гравс останавливался, теребил кончиками пальцев соски, тёмные и твердевшие от ласк. Впервые их Кретту кто-то поцеловал. Сам он знал — у его любовников-омег они чувствительные, на свои же не обращал внимания. Оказалось, прикосновение шершавых пальцев и языка очень приятны.

Ну и пусть всё горит огнём, пусть Гравс перестанет обращать внимание завтра, делать вид, будто ничего не было. Сейчас хорошо, и это главное.

Кретт забыл, когда в последний раз трахался. В таверне, где работал до того как попал к виноделу, ему претило пьяное дыхание грязных вонючих посетителей.

Гравс, казалось, пропитался вином, но не перегаром, и от него шёл тонкий запах, едва уловимый. Очутись Кретт на большой кровати, не втянул бы его в ноздри, но здесь, в крохотной комнатушке для слуг, мог вдыхать раз за разом.

Если бы ещё Гравс был чуточку аккуратнее и не разбрасывал вещи, мелькнула неуместная мысль — до того как тот толкнулся в последний раз, с силой сдавил бёдра любовника и отстранился.

Между ягодицами стало липко. Гравс получил своё.

Кретт — нет.

Придётся идти к себе и дрочить, распалился только.

Гравс сейчас уснёт, как все любовники из прошлой жизни, а Кретт домоет посуду и уберёт осколки. Только не хотелось, ой как не хотелось подниматься, только лежать, ощущать тёплую ладонь на груди, дыхание — сначала частое, потом ровное.

Уснул, догадался Кретт и аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить любовника, сполз к краю кровати.

Куда там? Ладонь надавила на грудину. Гравс поднял голову.

— Куда? А меня? — Его взгляд был затуманен. — Зря я, по-твоему, не вздрочнул тебе? Не-ет, не зря, так что давай, отдувайся!

Он перекатился на живот и встал на четвереньки.

Вот они, сто дорог, к чему ведут: Кретт мечтал, что встретит того, кто охотно поменяется ролью.

И нашёл.

Спина Гравса, оказалось, усыпана родинками, большими и мелкими. Он рассмотрел каждую, когда встал сзади — и позвонки, и зад, упругий и твёрдый на ощупь, и волосатые бёдра. Хорош Гравс, не толстяк и не тощий. Кретту нравилось, как он сложён.

— У тебя член опадёт, пока раскачаешься, — поторопил Гравс.

Не опадёт, это Кретт знал. У него долго не опадал без помощи рук.

О которых теперь придётся забыть на время, которые понадобились, чтобы приставить головку, ярко-розовую, что забавно смотрелась с бледной кожей, ко входу и толкнуться.

Как ожидалось, смазки мало — далеко не столько, сколько у омег. Но если Гравсу было больно, тот не подал вида, только раскачивался, когда Кретт вколачивался в его тело, порой шептал непристойности вроде «Хороший стояк» и сжимал ягодицы, и от этого по телу пробегала мелкая дрожь.

Вот они, сто дорог.

Даже если ведут в тупик.

Такая мысль мелькнула в голове Кретта — до того как его накрыла волна экстаза, до того как он навалился на Гравса, подрагивавшего, — два раза, наглец, кончил! — и до того как раздался далёкий зов.

Было слишком сладко, чтобы подниматься, только…

— Проклятье, ну почему ему не хочется трахаться? — промычал Гравс и пошевелился.

Кретт всё понял: хозяин вернулся. Он спешно слез с кровати и принялся собирать вещи. Крик — очевидно, Лаэрт заметил, что от любимой тарелки остались осколки — был едва различимым и невнятным.

Гравс забавно запрыгал на одной ноге, в попытке продеть ногу в штанину, Лаэрт ругался, его пёс вторил лаем.

Ну и пусть орёт, решил Кретт.

Пусть идёт куда угодно.

Ста любыми дорогами.

Лишь бы хоть на миг стал счастлив.


End file.
